


Stranger Christmas

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Billy, Steve, Jonathan, Nancy, Robin and Barb are in a relationship and celebrating Christmas together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler/Robin Buckley/Barb Holland
Series: Christmas Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Kudos: 1





	Stranger Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "How does your ship prepare for Christmas?"

Billy is leaning against the doorway looking down at Steve, who is sitting on the couch. Robin is sitting to his right, with her legs sprawled across his lap and Nancy to his left. Jonathan is holding Nancy's fingers. And Barb is sitting down on the carpet, admiring the snow outside. 

Despite his tough look, he melted whenever he was with them, with his lovers. 

"Do we want Secret Santa style?" Barb asks. They had been debating how to do gift-giving this Christmas. 

"Oh, yes, please. Don't think I could manage five gifts." Robin says. 

Nancy brings out a bag. 

Steve raises his eyebrows at her and Billy laughs. 

"Prepared, I see." 

They each pick a name out of the bag. 

As they silently mull over what they might get the person on the piece of paper, Steve brings out a box of decorations. 

Billy frowns. 

"Nah-ah, I'm out." Billy says. 

"You didn't consult us before you got them?!??" Nancy exlaims as she sifts through the box, not particularly impressed with the selection. 

"I think they're cute." Barb says smiling at the twinkling lights. 

"Do we really need that many?" Robin asks not moving any closer to the decorations than necessary. 

"Should I start putting them up? It wouldn't be the first time I'm putting up colored lights across the wall. " Jonathan asks as he remembers the days of looking for his brother with his mom. 

They all sigh, realizing celebrating Christmas, the six of them, with their differing personalities will not be easy.


End file.
